


A Week of Sans

by orphan_account



Series: One Shots and Prompts [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AUs, Age Reversal, Alternate Universes, Bodyswap, Cursed Video Game, Fanfiction, Fell Sans - Freeform, Honestly I have no Clue why I'm doing this, Multiverse, Neko Sans, Sad Sans, Sad Sans (Undertale), Self Prompt, Swap sans - Freeform, Video Game, Week of Fanfiction, Writing, blueberry, classic, personality reversal, potion, regressed sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Here is a week's worth of story stuff with it being based off random words1) Timber (Blueberry)2) Approval (Red)3) Technology (Classic and Blueberry)4) Tread (Error)5) Credit Card (Blueberry and Red)6) Include (TK and Blueberry)7) Distinct (Ink)





	1. Day 1: Timber

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to this thing^^ Yay!  
So, I'm trying to make them anyway that I can. Some will probably be angst and other fluff or something like that!

There is one thing that Blueberry is that almost no other Sans (at least from what he’s seen) is and that is extremely excitable. Funny how his brother, Stretch actually is more like the other Sanses than he himself. That doesn’t matter that much now though since he needed to find a way to get the others to pick up after themselves! Blueberry tried to get the tacos done, since otherwise the others might just drink their condiments. Black already left because the others annoyed him too much. Blueberry didn’t get why the others didn’t even tell him that his cooking was terrible, seriously his sense of taste no longer worked that well anymore after years of eating both his own and Alphys’ atrocious food.

Blueberry sighed, he heard that he and Stretch were basically just a Sans and Papyrus in the wrong body. He never got why, yes he had some of the little ticks that the Papyruses did, but he also had some of the tendencies of his fellow Sanses. He continued to try and get the tacos done and at least palatable enough for his taste senses to not numb him from it. Why it felt like he was about to go down. Heh, like a tree. He didn’t know why he kept going on. Blueberry went to try and get himself to never stop working or stop thinking. If he did stop doing one of them, then he starts to think about how even if the others were lazy and were still leagues above him in how close they can get to achieving what their assumed were his dreams.

Blueberry was near falling down isn’t he? After all, he is a Sans and they’re not exactly known for their happy spirit and high HP. Looks like he might go down soon. Mweh Heh Heh, now he should probably finish making the tacos. He sniffed the air and saw as the meat was starting to burn! How does it all seem to fall apart around him! Blueberry went to quickly try and keep the meat salvageable. The meat was slightly burnt now, but it wasn’t as bad as he made before. He then went to assemble the tacos and call the others down for food. He heard a groan and the others walking into the kitchen or just down the stairs. Blueberry sighed as he heard how the other Sanses reacted. Blueberry put the tacos onto the plates and went to eat a taco and it was just as terrible as usual. 

Red and Classic came and both looked visibly tired. Blueberry’s going to bet that the others probably didn’t clean up… he doesn’t care anymore. Why would he have to care. That’s what they always do, and like Stretch he couldn’t get them to do it. He’s terrible at what he does.

And He’s going to go down sooner or later. Who knows it might be sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of regret making this so sad...


	2. Day 2: Approval

Red woke up from nap… honestly he had no clue and was feeling like he could go for his favorite condiment. He got off the couch and walked towards the kitchen, he should have some mustard in the fridge. He opened the fridge, and saw that someone moved his mustard into the back of the fridge. So, to get his beloved mustard he pulled things out like eggs, the abomination known as kale, and some of Classic’s ketchup. He finally got to his drink(Red No!!!) and went to chug it; he didn’t even notice that the mustard had a sweeter taste than usual. Maybe Stretch somehow got his hands on his mustard and wanted to mess with it?

Red didn’t notice how an ecto-tail appearing and him growing shorter and younger. Razz was snickering when he saw that Red actually drank the entire concoction that he made of an age reversal potion, a ‘neko’ potion, and a personality changing potion into his bottle of stuff. Maybe then Red would stop drinking so many bottles of mustard. Red was going to put back the stuff he took out as he was getting shorter and little cat ears were appearing on his skull. Red tried to not take notice with how his world view became more optimistic, it was weird is all. In fact, why was he annoyed by the mess he made for his mustard? He never thought about that before. Red was trying to put back the final piece, the eggs as he saw that his hoodie was extremely baggy and was hanging loosely off of him.

Red looked down at himself and was bursting out into high pitched laughter. His clothes looked so silly on him now. He paused quickly as he heard the laughter, usually he had a rough sounding voice… the last time that he heard that from himself when he was 6. Unknown to him the ears on top of his head were twitching from confusion. Red’s breath hitched. Something was on him, and something… like a tail was near him, like it was connected or something. Red dashed into the bathroom to see what exactly happened to him. When he got to the mirror he huffed. Red couldn’t see more than just the top of his head and two red ecto-cat ears? That was the deciding factor. He dragged a step stool up to the mirror for him to get a better look at himself. Red stepped onto the stool and saw that he indeed was way younger, and he saw twitching cat ears atop his skull and a cat tail behind him. His pants already fell off since he was so short now.

Red was shocked as he looked into the mirror and started to run out. He tripped on his way out and was welcomed by the sight of Blueberry. Oh… no he can’t see him like this. He and Classic made some jokes about Blueberry being so childish. Blueberry was probably going to make fun of him. Red was starting to cry out hiccuping sobs as he saw Classic follow after Blueberry and him starting to snicker. 

“No, no. It’s OK Red… I’m guessing your Red little buddy,” Blueberry started,” You don’t need to cry it’s fine.  **Tibia ** honest you’re actually adorable.”

That seemed to be Classic’s signal to get a camera. Honestly he was so adorable! When Red saw that Classic was pointing the camera at him he squeaked and went to hide his face. The ears on his skull flattening and the tail tucking itself in closer. Classic quickly went to hide the camera and swiftly apologize about going to take a picture. Red was still confused as he saw that none of the others were making fun of him or anything near that. Red was still sniffling and trying to stop himself from crying. Red had absolutely no clue what was going on. Classic in an attempt to make Red stop crying, said that he’d get him some mustard. 

That led to more crying as Red hiccuped out,” That’s what started this!” That’s what Red’s guess was anyways, after all after he drank some  _ this _ happened.

Blueberry was going into the kitchen to try and get something to cheer Red up. Blueberry thinks that he has a lollipop or something. Since he’s a kid he should like it right? He took out a step stool to reach the cabinets. He opened the cabinet and it was filled with candy. He thinks it was for trick or treaters. Halloween is like a month away, he has no clue why they have that kind of stuff, but that doesn’t matter now. He took out a large lollipop… kind of jealous that they were giving this stuff out to trick or treaters instead of eating it, but it’s fine.

Blueberry went to give Red the large lollipop as he was crying out in his meddled mess of sadness. Razz was trying to sneak out of the house; he wasn’t going to deal with whatever was going on. No one else noticed as they were now too entranced with adorable Red as he was trying to bite the lollipop. It did not work and he got a toothache. Classic picked Red up and had Blueberry follow him. They would comfort the little small bean with TV now… that is the way in the Sans house. They were completely fine with this for now, they’ll fix this later. Now though they just need to comfort the skele-kitten Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote picked at the end it wanted to auto-correct to pickled and I was reacting with a NOOO!!!!
> 
> This was actually pretty fun to write ^^
> 
> I wrote originally a little fluff piece of Red, Blueberry, and Classic going to a store and Red accidently trying on a dress. I changed my plans when I saw some Undertale fanfiction with potion tags, 'cause I could write some good stories with it in my opinion.


	3. Day 3: Technology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classic finishes fixing his machine and decides to go to Underswap. In this one though I changed the rules up, to see if I like this version to write in some of my fanfics.
> 
> Sans- Classic  
Sans 2- Blueberry

The whirring of a machine started up abruptly as Sans sighed. He finally got some progress on the machine. He mentally cursed the fact that he had listened to Gaster in the fact of encoding all of the blueprints for the machine. Honestly, he forgot about most of the code that he wrote down. Sans muttered to himself as he was figuring out what he was supposed to do next. Let’s see the machine seemed to be functional. All he had to do now was test it to make sure that it worked. The machine was made to go either between alternate timelines and alternate universes. Since most AUs most likely didn’t finish either fixing or making their machine entirely. So, Sans looked into the browser of the machine since he put the codes for some safe AUs and Timelines he has seen before.

He knew a couple of things from what Gaster has told him before. 1) You took the place of that timeline/universe’s version of themselves. 2) You get their personality no matter how much you try not too. He wanted to know how Gaster figured it all out, but he always refused or changed the subject. Sans sighed again, he decided to punch in the codes of an AU that Gaster said was like their AU, but things were swapped. That means that monsters would still be on the surface right? That must be what he meant by the things being swapped. Sans heard the machine beep out a tone signifying that it was done getting a connection into the AU.

Sans went into the machine and felt as though he was stuck in a genocide timeline. He felt like he was about to pass out. The lights were a bright white near blinding him. That’s when he dropped on the ground unconscious. That noise was heard outside as his door was opened. Papyrus walked in and gasped. He picked Sans up and decided to just put him on the couch. He refused to go into Sans’s room… he’s been pranked between time and space far too many times in there.

“DON’T WORRY SANS! FOR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL GIVE YOU HIS BEST SPAGHETTI YET!” Papyrus said striking a very Papyrus pose.

~~~

Sans groaned out in pain as he woke up. He looked around this version of his room and it was clean. It actually kind of looked like Papyrus’s room. The walls were shades of either pastel blue and baby blue. He yawned as he got out of the bed. He looked down at this version of his sheets and saw it was covered in atoms. OK, so this version of him was a mix of him and his bro it seems. That’s a bit cool. Now, he just had to worry about the other thing that Gaster said. He had to worry about how he himself was going to act and think differently than he usually did to the 1000th degree. Sans felt refreshed though, which is something that he almost never felt. He went to go and check the time. He looked around the room to find ‘his’ clock or phone. He finally found where the clock was… for some reason it was in the closet. He read it and was shocked, he was feeling refreshed at 5 in the morning.

Sans puffed out his cheeks without thinking about it. He realized that the version of himself was very rigid with schedules or something along those lines, because he felt the need to go and work on cooking something. After all, Papy probably won’t cook himself breakfast. It was going to be up to him. Sans went to run down the stairs, that is until he realized that he suddenly figured out that he automatically assumed what this version of Papy was like… and now refused to call him anything but that. Sans also realized that he was still in pajamas and though he was usually too lazy to change his clothes most days. Today though he is annoyed and felt disgusting though, that didn’t make much sense though since he felt like this version of himself took a shower the day before. So, why did he feel so disgusting?

Sans huffed and decided to just go along with what he wanted to do now because he felt like he was covered in grime. He took his blue bandana, blue gloves, and his battle body to go and shower in it. He was going to clean himself and his battle body at the same time. Efficiency! He again paused. Why does he keep thinking like this. Why was he referring to this version of him’s stuff as his? But, unbeknown to him he was was getting himself dressed in his battle body. 

Sans thought to himself,” I guess I could get used to this version of Papy and this version of me’s life while I try and get back home.” 

~~~

Sans 2 groaned as he woke up on a lumpy surface. He slept, but he still felt like he needed more. Why couldn’t he go back to sleep? Sans 2 suddenly was alert. Why would he be exhausted when he just woke up. Did he wake up at midnight again!? Oh no… his whole routine was going to be thrown off! He needed to get his bro breakfast! Sans 2 fell off the couch and onto the ground and groaned out in pain. Why was it so painful!? He fell off his bed before and it was just a decimal of a point taken off. So, why was it so painful!

Sans 2 decided to check his stats

* SANS ATK: 1 DEF: 1 HP: 0.6/1

That’s all that Sans 2 needed to see before he stopped and realized why it was so painful. It took out almost half of his HP! Wasn’t his HP 680? How did his HP go down so rapidly!? What could he possibly have done… and why does he feel his emotions being dampened? Sans 2 felt his emotions go missing, and he felt like he should get a drink of ketchup(?) and figure out what was going on. Sans 2 groaned out when he figured out that he was being a slacker like his bro. He should really be putting more** **backbone**** into doing his routine for now. He needed to fix whatever was happening to him. His bro should be able to help. He’s the best after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! It feels like I'm making these go longer each time ^^
> 
> Anyways enjoy and please comment, I love to read comments that people leave.


	4. Day 4: Tread

Error walked through Snowdin forest. At least, a Snowdin forest. He was currently in another worthless AU. Why did the voices keep making these? Was it only to see him suffer as he  **NEEDED ** to get rid of the abominations that made his life full of so much suffering!? Ink never got why he needed to get rid of all of the terrible AUs. Error killed another random monster that was running not knowing what to do. He snickered again as he imagined the fact that one of the voices was probably crying somewhere in the anti-void as their precious AU was destroyed. This one was disgustingly populated. There was nearly double the amount of monsters in this AU’s underground. Now, he needed to get the determined child dead. He already killed this world’s version of Flowey. He walked through the now desolate and lonely Snowdin town. He smiled contently as he was reminded of his home and imagining how scared Ink would get.

Ink was checking the AUs again. The last one that he had to check today was a newish one. It belonged to a creator called,” Caper Cookie”, he’s not going to tell her but it seems like she just wanted an AU for her Fan OC. Not that there’s anything wrong with that. He kept thinking in his head trying to make what he said sound like something that if he were to tell them that they wouldn’t start to cry or be on the verge of crying. That one was just too sensitive. He sighed, now what was the name of the AU again? Undertwin? No that has twins of the characters not their opposites. Maybe it was… no that clearly wasn’t it.

Error killed all the monsters in this Waterfall, he heard that this AU had two determined children. He sighed, GREAT, now he had to deal with killing not one but two! He walked into Hotland and started killing the inhabitants of this imitation of a volcano. Error was nearing Muffet abomination 1984’s bake sale. He looked at the sale station and saw it was not just Muffet with this.

“Muffet and Tuffet’s Spider Bakery!

*Now cheaper and less likely to kill you*”

Error shivered as he figured out what it meant by less likely to kill you. He knew that he shouldn’t eat any of their food. No stealing any food from this bake sale before destroying this AU then. He does not want to choke on cobwebs in spider cider. He walked towards the opening inside Muffet and Tuffet’s… I’m guessing parlor? Inside he saw this world’s Frisk choking what he assumed to be this AU’s second determined child. This second child had on a purple and black baggy sweater, brown hair in two buns, denim blue leggings, and bright red boots.

“No, you’re not tearing off Muffet’s arm’s just for almost killing you with her spider donut and likely traumatizing you for life,” the Frisk said,” That isn’t something a good person would do. Besides you did way worse than that. This is just karma. So, forgive her now or I’m not going to be your friend anymore.”

Error was stopped in his tracks. He assumed that the second determined human was going to just be a carbon copy of what the Frisk was like in some other AUs… basically being a blank slate. This AU’s Frisk seemed to be exactly what Inky was. A terrible person, that manipulated everyone to think that they were perfect and could do no wrong. Error decided that he would keep this AU alive, it was as fun to watch as Undernovela. He found a new string of entertainment. Possibly he could even poke the monsters and humans to see their reactions.

He was going to tread a relatively new path today. This AU was going to be reset by one of the determined children soon. He knew that because the Frisk seemed to really want to do a pacifist run. It was going to be fun to watch. Error walked into one of his glitched portals and went back into the Anti-void. This ‘Caper Cookie’ anon was going to be crying probably that he nearly destroyed their AU.

~~~

Ink walked around the Hotlands of the newish AU. He was expecting the two children to be getting along great since the creative spirit that created this AU was incredibly sad most of the time. It was time to tread the path that the creator made. He then saw this AU’s Frisk choking the other child and was telling them off for being a bad person. Ink went to get the Frisk away from the other child. They were killing them, and that child must find it rather annoying.

~~~

Error was chuckling at what he saw from his viewing portal. Ink broke one of the rules that he set up for every other person that can travel AUs. They weren’t allowed to mess with the AU if it was in the middle of a route. This was interesting.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**This new AU is fun to watch.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The AU in this is indeed my AU! It's called Doubletale and everyone there has their opposite. Their opposite is called their double. For Frisk I made a character that's brash, expressive, and leans into violence for her responses.
> 
> If you like please comment I love reading them! <3


	5. Day 5: Credit Card

Red was near his limits, he forced Blueberry to go shopping hoping that he would be less obsessive today and actually relax. He was yanking Red around like a little kid would with their favorite toy instead. He wasn’t sure if Blueberry was doing it as a coping mechanism for not being able to find Chara, or Tale Frisk, or even his own Frisk or if that’s just how he acted on a daily basis. Blueberry had also almost tapped out his credit card. He blamed his inability to say no to him on how close to the children in his AU Blueberry was. He currently was at a little nice cream and ice cream shop. One of the ideas of the Nice Cream Shop owners in the Tale and Swap AUs had. Honestly it was the most adorable little shop that he saw. The shop had fringes of blue and red giving the white paint of their shop a bit more pop and a quaint feel as it was pristine, especially for a place that he always expected would be filled with children. The tiles were a pastel blue; he could see why Blueberry loved this place so much. It just seemed to scream that innocence that he seemed to have, and it was decked out in his favorite color.

Blueberry was licking a nice cream that he thinks was blue raspberry or something? Honestly he had no clue and just was waiting for him to finish it so that he could do something else. The kid seemed to take so long! Who takes… Red checked his phone 12 minutes to eat a nice cream cone! Eh, who cares the kid is being adorable. Blueberry was eating the ice cream from the bottom to see why people liked doing it so much. He had his head under the cone to make sure that the cone didn’t drip nice cream onto the little table. It was honestly the most adorable thing he has seen so far today.

~~~(Timeskip!!!)

Blueberry was racing past Red in the arcade and went towards one of the shooters. 

“i don’t think this is your speed kid,” Red said as he tried to pry Blueberry from the guns of the machine,” don’t you wanna try that cart game or something?” 

Red wanted nothing more than to shield the guy’s innocence. He seemed so much like what Boss was like when he was little. The thing that broke his lil bro’s pacifistic nature was seeing so much violence. Red didn’t think about how the game was just a game. In fact, that would be something that he would drag Blueberry away from too since it’s the same ideology that the brat from all the AUs probably had. It didn’t matter what the ‘NPCs’ did since they themselves were the ones in charge. Blueberry didn’t listen though as he was going to put a token in the slot.

“Nonsense edgy lazy me! As long as the enemies are evil beyond redemption it is perfectly fine for murder,” Blueberry started his lecture,” If they can be redeemed then I’m sure that the game would give an option for that.”

Red couldn’t help but see the almost lazy smile on Blueberry’s skull as he gunned down the zombies. Red was offended that the humans would even consider those  _ things _ monsters. “They don’t even seem to be sentient! How are those things anything like monsters!? Maybe he should-” Red’s thought was brought out of his thoughts by how adorable Blueberry was when he won the last level. He was jumping up and down like a little kid, his eyelights being big blue stars. It was just adorable. Red was cursing how adorable Blueberry was. This is why he could never say no to the guy!

After Blueberry was done with his celebration, he dragged Red with him to the basketball hoops game. He challenged Red to see who get the most baskets. Neither got any baskets because both of them were 5 feet tall and refused to jump or use magic. Blueberry said he did it to conserve the amount he has left of his energy for later. Red just didn’t ‘cause he was lazy. Red sighed as Blueberry yanked him again to a different game. It was a racing game. Blueberry then went off on a tangent. It was a rumor about the game that Blueberry had heard.

“That kid over there,” Blueberry said pointing to a kid who seemed to be using magic because they were getting all the highest score in skee ball without even looking,” told me about a very interesting legend. It’s that this game here is cursed. If you lose you’re supposedly be yanked into the game as one of the racers. The only way they can ever get freed is if someone plays the game and mutters their name 3 times in a row while playing. Releasing the other, but trapping whoever muttered the person’s name trapped in the game as just a random character. Whichever they need more of.  **FOREVER!** Unless someone decides to do the same for them. But it’s probably just a rumor.”

Blueberry hopped onto the machine. Red took note of how the section they were in seemed bare as though people were too scared to go on this side of the arcade. Blueberry placed a token in and the game’s loud pop music erupted out as an announcer from the game screamed out its name. Blueberry then seemed startled.

“Red… I don’t think I want to play anymore,” Blueberry said.

“Why not kid,” Red retorts,” Don’t tell me you believe the rumors are true.”

Red then decided to look at the screen of the game. On the screen he saw 9 children. All dressed like racers or something. He saw Tale Frisk in the middle left corner in a blue and purple racer’s suit seemingly trying to speak to them, but the music overpowered their voice. Chara was in the middle in a pink and white striped dress with fluff and pink boots with white fluff at the ends. Their legs had white leggings and their ears were covered by sparkly pink and white earmuffs. They were pounding against the screen silently screaming out to be set free. His Frisk was in the corner with a red racer’s helmet on their head dents apart on it. They still had on their trademark red and black striped sweater, but it seemed torn way more than he remembered. They had on ripped blue jeans, and scuffed black boots. They seemed to have just accepted it, if it wasn’t for the fact that he saw in their eyes that they were broken and in pain now. Some of the other kids in that screen seemed to enjoy it though. One was a girl with raven black hair tied in a ponytail. She seemed to be an Asian stereotype character as she sipped tea in the start screen smiling.

“I don’t know who I should help,” Blueberry said,” if I help out Chara then I’ll be stuck in the game and I won’t be able to help any of the other kids in there.”

“why don’t we just get you away from this moral dilemma,” Red replying sweating immensely as he tried to get Blueberry to leave  _ now _ .

Blueberry said wouldn’t let all of them suffer anymore. There were just the 3 Frisks and Chara. Wait 3… there was only 2 missing Frisks. So, who would Blueberry help. Who would he help. Who looked like they were suffering the most. Blueberry decided to help Fell Frisk. When they got selected their body gave the middle finger then crossed their arms. It seemed like Fell Frisk’s body was going against their will. Their eyes seemed to be empty as soon as they were chosen. Blueberry heard the game then start to scream out “3, 2, 1 GO” in the female announcer’s voice. 

Fell Frisk’s car was sleek and red apart from some stripes that were black. Blueberry went to have Fell Frisk drive the car. The entire time Blueberry was muttering to himself, since he would accidentally say something else. At the very end of the race, Blueberry finally said it enough. Fell Frisk was released from the game and dropped onto the ground. They then raced into Red’s arms and was crying out apologies for trying to be a hero again. They then heard Blueberry scream. Red and Fell Frisk looked over at Blueberry and saw how jagged hands were yanking him into the game. Blueberry was kicking around trying to break free from its grasp. Blueberry was suddenly yanked into the game. Red and Fell Frisk were frozen in shock. That’s when the game was updating.

“New Update:

Includes New Racer: Blueberry the Sans!

Downloading Process 20%”

Red looked was going to yank the plug of the arcade machine out from his mind being clouded by anger. The plug was already out. Red was shocked. He went to go and punch a wall. That game just took the sweetest person in his life and was never going to give him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be fluff. 
> 
> I plan to write some more about this video game!


	6. Day 6: Include

Tk huffed, he honestly didn't get why he had to act like Blueberry was just another normal kid. Wouldn't it be smarter for them to just try and figure out how to make Blueberry remember what happened and get him back to normal? But, no they refused to listen to TK because he was a kid and they clearly knew more than him! He's literally just a kid version of Classic without all of the laziness. What exactly happened to Blueberry though? All they knew was that he was now a 5 year old without any memory after that age. Blueberry was shockingly lazy. They expected Blueberry to not be able to stay still at all. But here they were with Blueberry on nap number… he thinks it's like 7 or something. He tried to get Blueberry to do something, but all that he got was that Blueberry could just ask 'Papy' to do it. It was honestly kind of adorable that Blueberry called Stretch that even when he was a little kid.

All the time kids were here, but none of them wanted to be around Blueberry. They recognized Blueberry as an adult so it was odd to see Blueberry as the kid he was before. It was unnerving to see him as an actual innocent child. TK was trying not to laugh as Blueberry woke up and was confused by his surroundings. He seemed to have forgotten that he wasn’t at home. Blueberry went to yawn stretching himself out. Blueberry then went to latch onto TK because TK was the one tried to become his friend at first. The others were unnerved by it, but they wanted to help TK deal with the regressed Blueberry. Unknown to TK Blueberry stopped latching onto him and got stuck in an air vent...So, right now Toriel was trying to help Blueberry get out. TK was soon panicking as he saw that Blueberry got trapped in the vent. How did that even happen?! Of course, they got Blueberry out. TK was soon asking Blueberry in a panicked state about what he was doing. Blueberry then just told him that he was trying to get something he saw glittering in there. TK went to look in the vent now interested in what Blueberry saw. TK looked in the vents and his face was contorted into peace and longing. Whatever was in there was beautiful. It glittered a green color.

TK was going closer to the vent. It was truly a pretty thing in there. TK was honestly shocked with how much it was so glittery and delicate looking. TK went closer and closer. He started to open the vent. The little Sans then went to crawl through the vents into it. He was able to get the pretty thing. It was a jade necklace with a black string holding the jade on. He might as well give it to Mr. Blueberry since he’s now sad over not being able to fit in the vent.

TK approached Blueberry who was now designing a complex puzzle. He seemed to be contemplating whether or not putting sharks in would be possible. TK backed away from Blueberry slightly as he was muttering more and more about the pros and cons of sharks. A sweaty TK went to tell Blueberry that putting sharks in wouldn’t be possible. TK refused to let Blueberry put sharks in the puzzle, TK remembered something that Gaster told him. He was told that sharks are very dangerous as they mistake most for seals and subsequently eating them.

Blueberry decided that TK was fine and he would go and put swans in instead. They were adorable from what he saw. TK was a mess with how Blueberry was. Honestly, Blueberry was being the most adorable crazy person he has ever seen. Blueberry then looked up and saw that TK had the jade necklace he found. Blueberry was clapping as soon as he found that TK got the thing and said that it was so pretty. TK gave Blueberry the necklace, he couldn’t get himself to say no to the guy. It was like getting him to be nice to Papyrus, he just couldn’t say no at all.

Hopefully they could get Mr. Blueberry back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this one as much as some other ones, but it's too late to change it. Tomorrow I finish this challenge!


	7. Day 7: Distinct

Ink hummed to himself as he went to get some brushes. He was working on a painting of waterfall in Outertale. The stars were glittering against the bubbling waterfall’s blue tones. It was a calm and serene piece, and now he was trying to find a different paintbrush in his mess of a room. He soon found that the only paintbrush he had left was an enchanted one. He used it with swift movements to get the perfect strokes. At the very end he had his masterpiece. Now it was time to hang it up in the main area of his home. 

Ink went over to his basement. Opening the door it erupted in creaking noises. He walked down the steps of his stairs. When he finally got down to the bottom, it was filled with more of his 'masterpieces'. They were poorly taken care of and in Ink's opinion abominations that be would be fine with Error destroying. Ink tossed the painting carelessly into the pile. It wasn't distinct enough to be something people see. He always called those pieces masterpieces in hopes that Error would decide to destroy them. They were terrible. 

Now let's try and make something distinct and good for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't feeling up to writing that much today so I finished this one relatively quickly.


End file.
